


海棠

by luqiaojuanke



Category: harbor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luqiaojuanke/pseuds/luqiaojuanke
Relationships: 桃辫
Kudos: 3





	海棠

“很久很久以前，有个地方叫魔仙堡，那个房子很大很大……”  
“有多大？”  
“就是很大。”  
“有玫瑰园大么？”  
“差不多吧，魔仙堡的房子……”  
“那为嘛要去魔仙堡，在玫瑰园不好么？”  
“好，安迪你别折腾，闭眼睛睡觉好不好。”  
“那你讲在玫瑰园！”安迪扑腾着藕段似的小胖腿，打着滚耍赖。  
“好，很久很久以前，有个地方叫玫瑰园……”  
“为嘛叫玫瑰园啊？”  
“你怎么不按套路出牌，”张云雷叹了口气，细伶伶的手指头覆在安迪眼睛上，“乖，闭眼睛，为嘛叫玫瑰园啊，房地产开发商起的啊……啊……不对不对，是因为很久很久以前，这里种了很多很多玫瑰……”  
“像B612星球上那样么？”  
“B啥？对对对，就是那样，祖宗你闭眼睛，快睡，听话。有很多很多的玫瑰，所以叫玫瑰园。”  
“里面还有只小狐狸。”  
“好，有小狐狸。这只小狐狸呢，很喜欢一个叫安迪的小朋友，每天陪他玩，哄他睡觉，安迪也非常的乖，每天按时睡觉，好好吃饭，长得壮壮的。”  
“那我是小王子么？”  
“对，你是小王子，玫瑰园就是你的城堡……城堡里……锁着……一只小狐狸。”  
安迪听着故事，心满意足地沉沉睡去，张云雷艰难地把右胳膊从孩子身下抽出来，掖了掖被角，蹑手蹑脚出门。  
“安迪睡了？”师父大马金刀坐在客厅，像是专门在等他。  
“睡了。”张云雷臊眉耷眼，下意识地贴墙根站着。  
“睡了就行，你姐今天不在。”  
“哎，我带着安迪，您放心。”  
“你就在我眼皮子底下，我还有什么可不放心的。”  
“这么晚了，师父您早点休息。”  
“晚什么晚，这才几点。”  
“九点半了……师父……早睡对身体好……”  
师父嗤笑出声，手腕一抖开了扇，从檀香扇柄镂空的纹饰中间玩味地看着徒弟，眼神活像是在看什么有意思的物件。“这么老早我睡不着，你陪我院里走走，院里没什么玫瑰，可海棠开了，咱去看看。”  
“哎，都听您的。”张云雷突然回过味儿来，“刚哄安迪睡觉，胡乱说的，您都听到了？”  
师父不置可否：“我发现从扇子缝里看你特有意思。”  
“怎么？”  
“你看这方方正正的框着你，像美人倚窗，无风衣自动，疑有暗香来。”  
饶是听惯了这种轻薄话，张云雷还是没出息地臊红了脸。他低着头，轻抬眉眼，透过扇柄的雕花瞧师父，分明一座四方方的囚笼。  
“站直喽，你这倚门三道弯的，想做暗门子不成？”  
“您刚还说是窗，怎么又门了。”张云雷撇撇嘴，用力站好。  
“做比成样，不懂？这些年白教你了。”  
“懂了。”  
“没事少惦记那些花啊草啊的，狐狸只要毛皮漂亮就成，旁的同你都没关系。再有，除了我这一亩三分地，没人愿意招惹你这身骚气。这话，你听懂了么？”  
张云雷神色黯了几分，仍是乖巧点头：“听懂了，也记住了。”  
夜凉露重，张云雷腿脚不便，行走花间，必得提起十二万分小心，家居裤脚肥大，始终得匀出只手提着。师父背着手走在前面，踱着四方步，逢着落在石板地上的残花也不避让，只抬脚碾上去，沉重的暮色里辨不清颜色，只能嗅到些隐约的酸涩味。  
“改天该把院里这些灯都换掉，这光净糟践东西，红海棠开得多好，生给衬得灰突突的，活像老太太的汗巾子。哎，我倒想起来首诗，夜深唯恐花睡去，故烧高烛照红妆。小辫儿，你去找对蜡烛来，咱们也雅一回。”  
张云雷脸瞬间失了血色，喃喃道：“哪来的蜡烛，我拿手机给您照吧，要什么色儿的光都有。”  
“你这孩子，记性倒不如我了。咱们前些日子刚用过，就在你床头，该还剩两根整的。”  
“爸爸，我错了，您饶了我……”张云雷情急便想往地上跪，被师父一把拉住。  
“什么错不错的，赏花呢，你老实一点，把蜡烛拿来，拿手捧着。夸人好看都爱说长得跟花似的，咱们便看看，是这花红，还是滴在你身上的蜡油子红。”  
张云雷猛摇头，练练后退，师父不理他，只自顾自比划着：“从前你还小，我只当你不懂事，也是，狐媚子修成人形，哪有尝着一口鲜就善罢甘休的，勾搭完这个勾搭那个，这个哥哥，那个叔叔，认这么多亲戚，人家可敢认你？”他把人拽进自己怀里，伸手摸索，“花开了，让我看看谁敢想你。”  
“爸爸我只想您…”张云雷半跪半趴地瘫软在地，裤子丢在花枝上，几片青紫花朵似的缀在腰间。海棠花瓣肥嫩，只消指尖轻捻就有汁水渗出，师父玩得兴起，抬手捋下一把花瓣胡乱塞在徒弟身后，不顾人挣扎，将他双手扣起按在树干上，挺身而入，碾碎一地残红。  
昏黄的院灯笼在二人身上，像隔了层老照片滤镜，树梢悬着的架子里的文鸟听着人婉转逢迎的轻哼，也跟着娇娇怯怯地叫了几声。  
“这会儿倒老实了，你同着你那叔叔，也是这样叫的？”  
少年人两眼失了焦，绝望摇头。  
“那是怎么叫的，来，叫给我听听，看你和那鸟儿谁叫得好听。”  
“爸爸您饶了我……”  
“好孩子，听话。”  
张云雷跪趴着，脸深深埋着，T恤几乎被撩到肩膀，脊梁骨上蜿蜒着深深浅浅的疤，间或点缀着斑斑点点的青紫，臀上腿上是拧出来的淤痕，那人兴起时爱掐他，为着吃痛时能身后那点肉能咬得更紧，腿间更是一片泥泞，绞碎了的花瓣混着白浊漫了满腿，远远看上去海棠图一样，衬着随风零落的海棠花，极是应景。  
二楼的窗子开了又闭，泄出一声隐晦的吱嘎，像是被捂死了不敢出声的惊叫。  
“你叫是不叫…叫吧，地上凉，再趴一会儿你腿受不了。”  
“我没有…”  
“没有什么？没叫过？我不信，你分明叫得那么好听，鸟儿都比不上你，你既然心里有他，这最好的玩意儿怎么不露给他？算了，我不逼你，不想叫便再别叫了。”他捡起一片落到徒弟身上的花瓣，命人衔了，“叼着，什么时候会听话了什么时候张嘴。记着，上一个叔叔叔叔叫着乱勾搭的，最后可是让人剖了心佐酒，你可别让自己没了下场。”  
师父拽着他头发趴他身上又泄了一回，他死叼着花瓣熬得艰难，脑子里全是几年前那一夜的温存，那人像捧着个稀世明珠似地把他抱在怀里，耐心哄劝，小心呵护，生怕他受一点疼。师父看他向来看得极紧，他是偷着跑出去的，临别时他小心探问：“叔叔，您什么时候来接我？”  
那胖叔叔盯着树梢上的积雪出了半天神：“等花开的时候。”  
远方天际线渐渐透出些亮色，长夜将明，他不着寸缕，跪着伺候师父穿戴整齐，目送师父回房休息。二楼窗子探出来个小脑袋，见他抬头又连忙缩回去。他撑着树枝缓缓起身，草草披了衣服，这一夜折腾落了一树海棠，连青石板上都汪着一层猩红。  
“真可怜。”  
他不知道是可怜花，还是可怜自己，浑忘了嘴里衔的花瓣。他狠狠打了个寒颤，反手抽了自己一嘴巴，又从地上捡起来那片印着自己牙印的花瓣重新叼好。  
他两腿抖得站都站不稳，只得扶着墙慢慢回房，开了花洒，小心翼翼地把身体里抠弄干净，收拾停当了出来才发现天色大明。晨光给残了半边的海棠树镶了层金边，看着喜气，暖洋洋的像是被谁抱在怀里，他环抱着自己，不敢出声，只在心里默念：

花都开好了，叔叔，您什么时候来接我？


End file.
